Enough
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Tired of seeing his friend fight off depression because of Lily's constant rejection, Sirius Black goes to the only girl he knows that can help. Can Narcissa Black, the Ice Princess, help save James before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Myths and Legends Task 4 on Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Prompt: Worship**

 **Also written for February Event: Teamwork**

 **Prompt: Devoted**

 **As well as [Writing Club] The Word Prompt Express: refuse changed to refusal.**

 **Word count: 963**

* * *

James Potter literally worshiped the ground that Lily walked on, which was quite ridiculous. Lily Evans hated him for bullying Severus and being an arrogant prick thinking that he was entitled to everything and everyone. She had wanted nothing to do with him and constantly showed that by rejecting him over and over again. It was quite aggravating that he didn't seem to get the hint. The absolutely thought of going out with James _freaking_ Potter was the silliest thing that she ever heard. Who would want to go out with an arse like that? It didn't seem to occur to her that he could be a loving and devoted companion, Lily was completely blinded by the past James that she wasn't noticing the new James at all.

This James had actually lessen his pranks on Severus, and was becoming more and more serious about school. He was growing into a better leader in the Marauders, with keeping Sirius in check; helping Peter with his confidence; and always lending an ear to Remus worries. The future was right in James's hands and he grabbed onto readily to take it head on. But Lily still remembers that boy with a mischief smirk and didn't know what 'Stop' meant. It was because of this that Lily Evans once again turned down James Potter.

"Why won't you go out with me?" James asked, chasing after an angry Lily.

"Isn't it obvious Potter?" Lily snapped turning to face him abruptly. "You're a no-good prick that has an ego the size of a whole Quidditch field! You're an absolute child, James and I wouldn't be caught dead with you! So just leave me the hell alone!"

James stopped cold at the harsh words that were thrown to him. His heart ached at Lily's blatant words and he felt defeated that he didn't know what to do. The students that were there at the outburst, stared at James with sympathy. While Lily's words were true, they should've been spoken in private away from prying eyes. But the damage was done and they all watched as the Gryffindor's Prankster walked with his head down.

Sirius felt a burst of anger at Lily's horrible words. Her refusal to not date James was downright absurd, anybody with eyes could tell that James was changing and growing with each passing second. That he was no longer that obnoxious boy that knew how to entertain and make people laugh. He was learning that there was some responsibilities that needed to be taken care of, and that it wasn't all fun and games.

"She's right." James mumbled during lunch. "What girl in their right mind would want to go out with me?"

"Tons!" Peter had exclaimed. "Being the Captain of the Qudditch team and Chaser, and not to mention you're rich."

James was already shaking his head. "It's not all about wealth and fame, Wormtail. Sometimes it's personality wise and it's quite clearly that I don't have it."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius demand. "Because Lily Evans said so? Come on, James, you know that's a load of bull. You have all the traits that a girl wants in a guy, come on James do I really need to get all girly on you?"

James forced a weak smile, "Maybe your right Padfoot."

"Of course I'm right." Sirius said, "You just wait. There'll be a girl wanting to go out with you."

* * *

Narcissa jumped at the book that was being slammed down in front of. She looked up and glared at her slightly younger cousin, Sirius Black, who had a look of urgency of his face.

"You know there are other ways, on getting somebody's attention." Narcissa said coldly, as she went back to her work.

"I need you to go out with James." Sirius blurted.

Narcissa's head snapped up to meet her cousins' gray graze, "Excuse me?"

"Would you please go out with James."

"Absolutely not." Narcissa responded. "I know that you're mad, Siri. But this is insane! Ridiculous!"

"And why is it?"

Narcissa looked at him as if he was stupid. "You can't tell me, who I can go out with!"

"It has nothing to do with his personality?"

At this moment, Narcissa was packing up her stuff and was leaving the library. She turned her head just in time to hear Sirius question, and the glanced at him as if he had truly lost it.

"What? Of course not! I barely know Potter! What are you getting at?"

They turned a corner and Sirius was jogging to keep up. "This girl, Lily Evans, has shot down James confidence."

"So?" Narcissa demanded, stopping to hear the story completely. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to date him until he gains his confidences back." Sirius explained.

She blinked once before declaring the words: "You're an idiot." before she stormed off again. This time Sirius grabbed her arm and whirled her around. Cissy glared at him for the third time and wrenched her wrist away from his grasp.

"It's a complete lie, if I do this Sirius and he finds out. He would be furious at you interfering with his love life." Narcissa said trying to reason with him.

Sirius then dropped down to his knees and clasped his hands together as he looked up at her. " _Please_ Cissy?"

She hesitated before groaning. "Alright. _Alright!_ I'll do it if you get off the floor."

Padfoot beamed as he jumped up and kissed her cheek. "You won't regret it."

 _Let's hope not_. Narcissa thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written for February Event: Teamwork**

 **Prompt: passionate**

 **Also [Writing Club] The Word Prompt Express: book**

 **Word count: 967**

* * *

James looked up to see Narcissa Black sitting across from him. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun and her ice blue eyes trained onto him. He was confused on why she was here, as he gave her, his full attention. Narcissa didn't associate with a lot of people and mostly kept to herself and her sisters. While Bella had made herself known for being a tormentor, and Andromeda had made it obvious that she didn't believe in pureblood supremacist. Narcissa was just known for keeping peace between them. Arguments could sometimes be heard throughout the castle, when one got too passionate about their beliefs and then there would be silence. Then the next thing everybody knew The Black Sisters are laughing and talking as if the argument never happened. She was also known for her skills as the Slytherin's best Chaser, James always had fun going against her and trying to beat her at earning points, but she always found a way to one up him. And now here she was sitting across him with quiet observations.

"Hello, how can I help you?" James asked.

"I've heard that you're excellent at Transfiguration and I was hoping that you could help me." Narcissa explained. "Sirius said that you would be a better tutor than 'those bastard snakes.'"

James smiled at that because it did sound like something that Sirius would say. "So what kind of help do you need?"

"Everything, I'm completely hopeless." Narcissa said. "When Bella said that Transfiguration would get harder in Sixth Year, I thought she was joking. Makes me wish that I purposely failed the test."

He chuckled at that as Narcissa gave him a rather depress and hopeless look. It was true that James had a more easier time at Transfiguration than most students, mainly because his wand was made for it. Many students would come up to him and ask him to explain how to do a spell or the requirements to achieve it. James would teach the student the movements and incarnations until that person understood perfectly. There were many times where it would take the students weeks to fully understand it, and James patiently guide them through it. So it wasn't unusual for a student ask James for help. What was unusually was that it was Narcissa asking for the help. From what James had heard, the only other student to be better at Transfiguration than him was her sister, Andromeda.

"Why come to me?" James wondered. "Couldn't you have asked your sister?"

"Oh Merlin no!" Narcissa groaned. "She's like a teacher, you know? Andi's want you to feel the same excitement she feels, you have to understand her passion about it. I love her, I do, but that's annoying."

"I see your problem." James answered. "Sure, I don't see anything wrong with helping."

Narcissa beamed. "James Potter, you're a life savior. When can we get started?"

"After the break, unless you got Arithmancy?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No, I made sure that I didn't have it this year."

"Meet me outside the Great Hall, I have a perfect place where I can tutor you."

"Alright Potter, meet you there."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ileana Travers asked, as Narcissa rely her day.

Narcissa sighed as she watched Professor Slughorn explain how to make Draught of the Living Death. Of course she wasn't sure that this was a good idea, she was messing with somebody's emotions. Which was by itself a terrible thing, but she could see what Sirius was coming from. While she didn't know James on the personal level, she heard enough about him to know that this James, didn't match with the James she heard about. She didn't see the confidence that many talked about, he seemed more on the defeated side. There wasn't a lot of cockiness in him, but perhaps he grew out of that. He didn't scream a person who laughed a lot and Narcissa recall the way his chuckles or smile didn't quite seem his eyes. Narcissa glanced over at Lily Evans, who was taking notes and couldn't quite believe that she had that much control over Potter. No she could see where the appeal was, Narcissa had heard what a nice girl Lily was. And Lily _was_ beautiful with her bright red hair and green eyes, anybody could see that.

So why was she so cruel to James?

"Ms. Black are you still with us?" Slughorn asked, snapping Narcissa out of her reverie.

She blinked and gave him a kind smile. "Of course, Professor. You were just explaining to us how to brew the potion. How we're supposed to stir it once anticlockwise."

There was a quiet snort and Narcissa's eyes snapped towards Severus Snape. He had his head down and was scribbling something in his book, she slightly glared at his for his rude gesture. Severus was extremely brilliant at Potions, making him one of Professor Slughorn's favorite student. This made him smug with having the fact that was better than everybody else. It intrigued Cissy to why Lily would be friends with such a prick. But then again she _had_ grew up with Severus, and this probably gave her a high tolerance of him. Professor Slughorn didn't seem to notice anything amiss and continued on with his lesson. Once she was sure that the attention was off her, she turned towards Ileana.

"Of course not." Narcissa whispered. "But you should should see him Ileana, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try and help him?"

Ileana shook her head. "Cissy this can go very badly."

Narcissa sighed again. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Narcissa waited by the entrance of the Great Hall like James told her to. After talking to Ileana and thinking it over, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least be James's friend. Narcissa figured that she didn't have to be his girlfriend in order for him to gain confidence. If the goal was to get him with Lily, then there was no point in being in a relationship with him. Besides she had other things to worry about than being in a meaningless relationship. Like the fact that her father was thinking about signing the marriage contract that the Malfoys created. It had came in during the summer while Andromeda and her were helping Bellatrix get ready for an outing with her betrothal, Rodolphus Lestrange. Their mother had burst in the room with excitement, going on and on about how Narcissa wasn't completely hopeless and useless. Bellatrix had demand what their mother was going on about and Druella told them that Lucius wanted Narcissa's hand in marriage, and that Cissy should be glad that somebody wanted her. But all Narcissa could feel was dread. There was something about him that rub her the wrong way. And she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Earth to the Ice Princess, can you hear me?" A voice asked.

Narcissa blinked once before glaring at the source of the voice, which was James who's playful smile slipped at the sight of the angry Slytherin.

"Don't call me that." Narcissa snapped, annoyed.

"Sorry didn't know you were so sensitive." he muttered

"I'm not it's just that I hate the nickname." Narcissa said. "Glad to see that you reassumed your role as the Gryffindor's Prat. I can see why Lily Evans have no interest in you."

She started to leave before James grabbed her arm and turned her around. Narcissa wrenched away from him and resist the urge to cross her arms, as she waited for an apology with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I honestly didn't know that the name bother you so much. I'm sorry." James apologized.

Once Narcissa made sure that he was sincere, she grudgingly accepted before giving her own apology.

"I shouldn't have brought that up." Narcissa sighed. "It's very obvious that Lily's rejections effect you."

"What do you mean?" James asked as he led her up the stairs.

"James, your reputation in Hogwarts is that your an arrogant, self-enter prat that doesn't take no as an answer and not to mention your an immature prankster." Narcissa said. "I don't see that at all."

James hesitated before deciding not to answer, causing Narcissa to sigh. She hadn't really expected for him to open up to her, just because she was Sirius cousin. As they walked up the stairs, Narcissa could hear whispers follow them and she rolled her eyes. No doubt rumors were forming about them. And with gossip there bound to be Rita Skeeter. A Slytherin seventh year girl that created her own newspaper and sold them for 5 sickles a piece. Narcissa had been lucky enough to avoid Rita for four years. Though she had a feeling that after their tutoring session was over, she would be having a chat with Rita.

"So where are our tutoring sessions taking place?" Narcissa asked as they got to the seventh floor.

"It's a surprise." James said. "The Marauders and I decided that it's okay for you to know."

"So you trust me enough to keep it a secret?" Narcissa said in surprised.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I'm a Slytherin." Narcissa said with a slight smile.

James laughed as they came to a seemingly empty corridor. Narcissa raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Just wait." James said. "I have to set it up."

Before Narcissa could ask what he was talking about, the wall shifted and Cissy watched in amazement as it turned into a door.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirements." James announced as he pushed open the door.

Inside the room was a desk, a blackboard, and a spacious amount of room. As James walked into the room without hesitation, Narcissa took her sweet time coming in. It amazed her that something like this wouldn't be know to the whole school.

"How did you find this?" Narcissa asked turning her attention to James.

James sat on the lone desk before talking. "We were running away from Filch and it just appear. Now we use it for meetings and plannings."

"Planning pranks?" Narcissa asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." James said mysteriously.

Narcissa gave a half-smile and walked towards him. "What's lesson one?"


End file.
